


"Since I Told You It's Over"

by 994527



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/pseuds/994527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last song for the Stereophonics album compilation, but two chapters.</p><p>Marc and Dani, Dani and Marc... #addicted.</p><p>Switches between now-ish, and flashbacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Next Move You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! <3

_God it's good to see you smiling again._ The younger rider smiled back, the moment incredibly brief but somehow all the more special for it, before refocusing on the sheet again and nodding at Santi, a sudden feeling of incredible nostalgia and something bittersweet going through him. _When we were younger and much more innocent and it felt like we'd rule forever._ He took another breath, noticing the flash of frown on his crew chief's face as he could evidently tell the Repsol rider was distracted, and then pushed the feeling away again before laughing sadly to himself at the dark irony of it. _Yeah, push it away. You're good at that._

*

Sepang, 2015

"Hey. You in there? It's me."

"Hi, me."

"Hi." The older rider leaned his forehead on the door, getting the hint as it didn't open, before turning round and sliding down into cross-legged, leaning back and opening the top button on his shirt. _We could have had it all, baby. We could have had it all if I'd just moved when I had the chance-_

Marc sat there, listening to the rustle as his teammate slid down the door, and took another sip from the glass before his lip wobbled and he bit down on it. "Not really in the mood. It's not you."

"I guessed." The older rider sighed, the confirmation of what he'd already known still stinging, and turned his head slightly to talk through the wood. "You know I'm not here to tell you to cheer up. I'm just here if you need me-"

"Don't think I do, thanks."

 _Ouch._ "Ok. Well I'm going to sit here for a while in case you do. No pressure. No reason. No motive. Just here, just in case."

"Dani I just want to be on my own-"

"You are on your own. As much as I can let myself allow to happen. If you still want to be on your own in a bit, then fine. Until then-"

"This isn't making this any easier-"

"I know you like shutting people out, Marc. Me included. But those people have a choice about how they take it. Me? I'm not going to make it worse or force my way in. But I'm going to stay and wait, so if you let your walls down for a few seconds, I'm ready. Only a few seconds away."

There was a long pause after that, Dani listening intently as he tried to hear any kind of reaction to it, as the man on the other side bit his lip again and wiped his eyes on his sleeve as it spilled over slightly, and silently.

"Marc?"

Nothing.

*

"Sorry." Marc made a whoops face, almost barreling through his teammate as he opened the door to go into the garage, before smiling as Dani's eyes widened on purpose and the older man grinned back.

"Ride through for 93."

"Pfff-" He flustered a bit, that side of Dani having been muted for too long, before rolling his eyes and grinning again, stepping back and holding the door open as the older rider nodded and grinned his thanks, slapping Marc on the denim-clad ass and laughing to himself as he made it back into the paddock, last words just audible as they faded out. _Oh my God-_

"I'm glad I can still leave you speechless…"

*

Aragon, 2015

Marc: Amazing

Dani: Thank you. You ok?

Marc: Not bad. Back at home already.

Dani: Ah ok. That answers the question about later then…

Marc: Sorry I'm just not in the mood

Dani: I figured you wouldn't be. Just as long as you're not injured, don't worry about it.

Marc: Ok. Amazing, like I said. Have a good night xxx

Dani: Thanks

Marc: xxx

Dani: x

*

"Evening…"

"Good evening." Dani smiled back, Santi sitting down opposite him at the table, and then took another sip of his coffee as the older man sighed in weary happiness. "Long day, eh?"

"Yup." The Crew Chief smiled and nodded, yawning a bit for good measure, and then smiled at someone behind the older rider and then shot him a tiny, almost imperceptible look. _Is this ok with you?_

Dani wondered about that for a second before he felt a hand on his shoulder squeeze a hello, and felt a little shiver at both that and the fact that Santi had somehow known to ask. _Hello, you._

"Can I join you?"

 _Swear you're a bit nervous._ "Yeah? Think this bearded guy belongs to you anyway." Dani grinned at Santi's giggle as he'd tried to take a sip of water, before steeling himself and looking up at Marc for the eye contact before the younger rider sat down.

 _I miss you so much and I miss being someone who would know exactly what mood you'd be in. I miss feeling like I had an ally and I miss exchanging random motocross instagram posts._ "Santi is a free elf." The younger rider salvaged the mood, grinning as Dani's laugh lit him up, and then took the seat next to him and tried to calm his heartbeat. _This is how it started, this is how-_

The older rider sat there a few seconds, taking a silent survey on the man now sat next to him, before taking a deep breath and letting his leg gently lean against Marc's - nothing to see from the outside world, and a tiny hitch of breath in reaction from the younger man.

But he didn't move away.

*

Montmelo, 2014

Marc: Sorry if that was a bit close

Dani: Just a bit :P

Marc: Not too much?

Dani: I didn't end up on the floor so I'll let it slide ;)

Marc: jaja ok

Dani: Have fun, see you in Assen

_Guess you don't want to have a beer then._

Marc: Ok…

*

"Right guys, sleep well. I'm off."

"Night." Marc smiled back first, not making any move, and tried to hide the tiny blush as Santi realised that. "See you in the morning."

"I hope so." The older man grinned, turning his goodnight on Dani, and then smirked to himself all the way out as the older rider smiled and nodded back, and didn't move either. _I thought that was dead and gone but I guess not._

"So." Marc took a sip of his drink, trying to calm himself and Dani's leg still glued to his, before turning to look at his teammate and then feeling the butterflies flutter again as the older man just looked back, nothing said but nothing needing to be said, flicking his eyes from Marc's to his lips and back.

"So."

"Dani…"

"Yeah." The same trick.

"What's going-"

"Nothing going on. Just being myself."

"Ok. But-"

"No but." Dani smiled, getting to his feet, and then squeezed Marc's shoulder just a little too long, letting it linger as he said the words. "Goodnight, Marc. It was good to spend some time again."

*

Motegi, 2015

Marc: Where are you?

Dani: BAR 

"Hey…" Marc grinned at him, having stolen his teammate outside on the smoking terrace briefly, before pulling him into a hug and squeezing him. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Tipsy, a little chilly and suddenly so comfortable draped around his teammate, the older man kept him there a bit longer than necessary, before they pulled away just enough to be eye-to-eye. "I can't believe-"

Marc moved first, cutting him off with a kiss as they moved back against the wall, breathing him in as he found himself pulled in closer and then everything slowing to a perfect standstill. "Is this ok-"

"No." Another kiss. "So much better than just ok-"

*

Marc: Thanks for tonight

Dani: ????

Marc: I don't know. Just…was nice

Dani: Was it an invitation…

Marc: Well no  
Marc: but you know

Dani: Sorry that sounded bad. It would or could have been. But I'm glad it was a mutual choice

Marc: What was, sorry?

Dani: Having dinner. Spending some time. Santi was there but maybe that was for the best

Marc: Maybe

Dani: I didn't mean that in a bad way. i just…I still find it hard.

Marc: Dani, you were the one who said we should stop

Dani: I know. I had good reasons.

Marc: I know. I didn't argue. But I know, it's not easy

Dani: Not for you?

Marc: Of course not for me. Especially this year. I just want to make it better

Dani: You can't. Only hard work and faith will do that

Marc: I know…  
Marc: I just wish I could be there for you. And I wish I still had you to do the same

Dani: So you'd let me now?

Marc: Yes

Dani: Ok. Well I don't need you to be there for me. I'm ok. I'm doing good actually, except the grip.

Marc: OK maybe I read this wrong. Message received

Dani: Wait, I wasn't finished.  
Dani: I'm doing good. It's not healthy to be dependent. And I think I was a bit.  
Dani: Now I'm ok just as me.  
Dani: Doesn't mean I don't miss you and having you in my life

Marc: Oh. You were dependent on me??

Dani: In a bit too deep.  
Dani: Doesn't mean I'm not still there for you whenever you need me, or anything else

Marc: Ok…

Dani: Sleep well and have a good race xx

Marc: You too xx

He screenshotted those, sent them to Alex, and then stared at the ceiling for a while going over it.

Marc: ????

Alex: Next move you

*

Sepang, 2015

"Goodnight, if you're still awake." Dani whispered that at the door, having sat there for what was going on for two hours, and then sighed again and slowly walked off down the hall. _I guess that tells me all I need to know._


	2. Despite the Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback guys, hope you like the last little bit!
> 
> Was just needing to offload a few things ;)
> 
> Much love xxx sorry it never made it to a higher rating!

Marc: Breakfast?

Dani: Yeah :)

*

Christmas, 2015

Dani: Merry christmas. Hope you're having a good holiday

Marc: Thank you. You too. 

-

Marc: I miss him so badly I just had to go outside and take some deep breaths

Alex: I can imagine

Marc: I wish I'd just opened the door. I feel like that's the moment I broke it

Alex: When?

Marc: On Sunday night in Sepang. I should have opened the door. 

Alex: Why didn't you?

Marc: Because I'm so in love with him I didn't want to risk him seeing me like that...

Alex: Right…

Marc: Yeah. I know. Fucking stupid.  
Marc: That feels better saying it out loud though  
Marc: You knew, right? You could tell

Alex: Yeah I can tell.  
Alex: Have you tried, since?

Marc: He ended it. I pretended it was sad but a good idea. It's all fine

Alex: Yeah seems fine

Marc: I'm going to bed. Talk to you tomorrow

-

Marc: I miss you so much and I wish I'd done so much differently  
Marc: I was just so scared that when I said it, you wouldn't reply  
Marc: See I always forget that you never had much interest in Marc Marquez the Repsol Honda rider  
Marc: You just liked me

He pressed send, took a deep breath, and then went to sleep.

And woke up to 4 'undelivered' warnings and deleted the traces.

*

"Hey."

""Heyyyyyy." The older man beamed at him, nodding towards the coffee machine and Marc nodding a yes in response, and then set to work and half pushed the younger rider out the way, earning a laugh and a classic Marquez laugh as they bumped shoulders.

"Now who gets the ride through-"

"Never me. I'm a good boy." The smirk sent much too much blood much too south.

"Well…"

Then, it was Dani's turn to laugh, half pushing him towards a table in the corner and then sliding in opposite and waiting for Marc to be half way through a sip before raising his eyebrows and making the younger rider spit coffee everywhere.

"Did you keep all those naked photos I sent you?"

*

New Year, 2015-2016

Dani: Miss you

_Undelivered._

"Urgh there's no signal."

"Guess lover boy will have to wait until morning, then."

"I already told you, that's not how it is."

"Anymore?"

"Yeah. Anymore. We're friends."

"So what were you going to text-"

"That's private."

"Right…"

"Do you have to make everything harder?"

"i'm not trying-"

"I love him to death and I'm not with him anymore because he obviously didn't feel the same. So can we just-"

"Did you ever tell him?"

"That's not the point-"

"But did you?"

Dani stared back at his brother, huffing and trying to think of any sensible reply, but shrugging and finishing his beer. "No…" _Because that seemed stupid at the time. Before time got all ironic._

*

"Be careful. Today. Please?"

"Always. You too."

"Always." Marc smiled at him, nodding as they headed off in different directions, and risked a look back at his teammate that made his cheeks go pink as Dani did the same; eye contact brief and making them both blush slightly.

Marc: I've changed a lot this year you know

Dani: So have I

Marc: I've grown up a lot

Dani: Think I've done the opposite

Marc: Hahaha maybe we'd do alright if we meet in the middle then

Dani: Meeting in the middle sounds good. Like in the middle of Geneva tonight 

Marc: Really?

Dani: Did that come across wrong…

Marc: Jaja in what sense

Dani: Like…in a sordid male prostitute way

Marc: hahahahahaha  
Marc: NO!

Dani: Then have dinner with me, tonight.   
Dani: In fact, why don't you do that thing you never did?

Marc: Think there's too many of those to name..

Dani: Same here. But the one I mean is come and see my house..

Marc: Would it make me a male prostitute?

Dani: Well I wasn't going to pay you…

Marc: Is that you being incredibly romantic in asking if I want to fuck?

Dani: Hahaha. This isn't about fucking anymore

Marc: It was never about fucking to me..

Dani: Me neither. So dinner?

Marc: Yes. I would love to.

Dani: So would I. And you can stay, if you want. Either in a guest room or not.  
Dani: See i've been thinking recently   
Dani: And I've realized a few things  
Dani: Back in a minute

Marc: Are you serious…

Dani: Talk after Warm Up. Stop glaring at me hahahaha

Marc: Pfffff :P

-

Marc: Me again. So you've been thinking…

Dani: yup

Marc: About?

Dani: The mood's changed a bit now. Tell you later 

Marc: Stop it

Dani: What am I doing? ;)

Marc: TEASING

Dani: Yup

Marc: bastard!

Dani: did you look in a mirror?

Marc: Oh wow 

Dani: Did you look at me now?

Marc: Hahahahaha are you high!!!

Dani: A bit. I have a hot date tonight

Marc: He's a lucky guy

Dani: Think that might be me  
Dani: King of second chances

Marc: Think I'm the one who needs the second chance

"No, that's still me." The older rider stared up into the motorhome, Marc still with his phone in his hand to say something else, before Dani pushed past him and stood there, staring him down as a nervous bundle of energy. "Thought I should say this face-to.face."

Marc nodded, almost mute with the possibilities from 'one date' to marriage proposal, and then found himself backed up against the back of the closed door, relaxing into a soft, quick kiss before Dani put his arms round the younger rider's waist and kept his eyes locked on Marc's.

"I was too scared to tell you before, because you wouldn't let me in. I'm sorry I threw it away or didn't push. And I hope we can at least try to salvage something, maybe you don't want me right now-"

That actually made Marc laugh, everything too highly strung and the pressure escaping in a giggle, before he moved in slightly to lean his forehead against Dani's, words low.

"You're telling me I spent all that time not telling you how I really felt or showing you how I really felt when you felt that all the time-"

"I guess I am-"

"And that doesn't make you want to cry-"

"I cried enough already when I realized." The words, softer, almost grazed Marc's lips as they slowly moved in closer, almost unconsciously, before he moved away enough and whispered in his ear instead. _"Let's leave the big words for later."_

*

November, 2015

Dani: I'm so sorry to do this in a text. I feel like a complete coward. But in a lot of ways I don't think we're that big emotional scene are we?  
Dani: Because we're not really doing so well at this  
Dani: I think we should stop. Just be friends, see what happens

Marc read those, mouth dry from the first words of the first message, before feeling his lip wobble and throwing the phone down onto the bed. _I knew I broke it._

Marc: Maybe that's for the best

Dani: Ok…  
Dani: I know it's tough right now though. If you need me, I'm here

Marc: No I'm alright thanks. See you next season then I guess

Dani: Look after yourself x

Marc: you too x

He sniffed again, now sat in darkness staring out at the view and the moonlight glinting off the snow, before tucking his legs up onto the sofa and wrapping himself around a cushion. _For the best._

*

"Don't take this the wrong way." The younger rider smiled at him across the pillow, eyes locked together and noses almost touching, as his fingers played a pattern on Dani's back where he had his arm draped around him. "But you seem weirdly happy. This season."

"Am I supposed to be grumpy?" The grin and cheeky smile, punctuated by a peck on the lips, made Marc's heart swell again. 

"No.."

"Good." He closed his eyes, snuggling down further and pulling Marc with him, before speaking the words almost against the younger rider's lips. "I am. I'm balanced out, I'm really focused, and I know what I want."

"Despite the season-"

"Despite the season."

"Ok. Well I'm very glad. Because I was so worried-"

"Don't need to worry about-"

"Me neither."

"Well that's definitely a lie." Another grin, just able to make out Marc's in return as he opened his eyes. "Maybe both of us. So you don't want to know-"

"Yes I want to know what you want."

"Haha, ok." Another little kiss, taking some time to enjoy a few of the relatively short moments of peace, before he took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. "Simple. I want to win, and I want to work hard. And I want to spend my life with you."

Marc heard that, let it sink in, and then nodded through a slow grin, leaning in and resting his forehead on the older man's. "Ok. Sounds familiar."

*

Motegi, Monday, 2015

Marc: I'm sorry if I made a mistake with what you wanted last night. I was drunk

Dani: Yeah I didn't kiss you back…

Marc: Jaja

Dani: Just a one off?

Marc: You mean for you it's not?!

Dani: I asked first :P

Marc: I, er…  
Marc: My crush on you says one off would be a shame ;)

"Good." The older rider smiled as he wrapped Marc up from behind in the deserted garage, lips pressing a kiss into the crook of his neck and giving him a gentle squeeze. "I agree."

*

Marc: sowiubwf.jpg So look what I found in my bed...

Alex: OMG?!!!

Marc: :D

Alex: Seriously!!

Marc: This time, yeah. I think seriously.


End file.
